1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic flash device provided with display unit for displaying photographing information, such as film sensitivity, diaphragm value, adjustable illumination range etc.
2. Related Background Art
There is already proposed, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,851 of the present applicant, an electronic flash device provided with a display unit for displaying photographing information such as film sensitivity, diaphragm value, adjustable illumination range etc. and capable of exchanging data relating to said photographing information with a camera.
Said electronic flash device is so constructed, when mounted on a camera body capable of data exchange, as to receive the photographing information from the camera body and display the same on the display unit, and, when mounted on a camera body incapable of such data exchange, as to display the photographing information on said display unit by the manipulation of photographing information setting members.
However, in the display unit of such electronic flash device, it has been impossible to identify whether the display of the photographing information is obtained by mounting on a camera capable of data exchange, or on a camera incapable of such data exchange. Such electronic flash device is therefore inconvenient for the user as it is not clear, during the use of the device, whether the setting of the photographing information is required in the electronic flash device.